doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MattyMG13/Tardis Times - Issue 1
'WARNING: Spoilers of the most recent episode ahead, please leave not if you have not seen!!!' Welcome! WF News! Welcome to Issue #1 of Tardis Times! I, Matty, and Kieran shall be writing today about Saturdays episode and other topics on WF. This will just be our weekly introduction on the latest news. This week I returned and started this new newspaper! Yey! A new series, created by Feey1 called ‘The Doctor: A Series of Fanon Adventures ’ has started and it will soon have a second episode titled ‘Daleks in London’. If you have not read the first episode I highly recommend it! ED (Eighht Doctor) has started a new Fanon Book series called ‘Twelve! ’ which will feature Capaldi and a new companion Sapphire Newton! JJHero, Turtle, Finn and of course ED are all writing for this exciting series! The first episode will be out soon hopefully! In other news, Angrybirds3502 and Riderfan2150 both seem to be turning out to be great new WF writers and you should go check out some of their work! Thats it for this week but if we missed something out please let us know! Kill The Moon Review by Kieran.cooper.750 To be added later today :) WF Discussion & Talk Topics Hello again! Its Matty here and this is the part of the Tardis Times when I like to rant about some, mostly unimportant, WF related topics. This week I shall be talking about the main page. As you all know the main page is a very important part of the wiki and usually is the key point for attacking new users to a wiki. Ours is looking a little shabby. I know Ping is very busy at the moment and is working on it when he can. However I propose we make a competition possibly to find somebody who can make us a good homepage. There is also another option and that is to call on the wikis dear friend JPhil and see if he could make us something just as good as our last. I’d like to know what you think, the people of the wiki, so leave a comment below. P.S Admins we need a new featured fiction for the main page :P WF Review Sadly there will not be much to this part of the Tardis Times this week as I need a nomination for a review. If you have a new, or old, piece of work on the wiki that you would like me to review for next weeks TT leave a comment below. You can also help by saying I agree in reply to a nomination. The one with the most agrees gets the review :) Help Wanted!!! As you can see there is need for extra writers and more articles for TT. So if you can find some sparetime in the week and have an idea for an article leave a comment and I’ll sign you up! Thanks Thats it for this week people of WF. I hope you enjoyed your weekly TT and look forward to next weeks. If you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. P.S I like the comment box and P.Ss. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Tardis Times